Chapter 15: Wager Re Write
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: This is the chapter where Bella is unwillingly kissed. She also realizes there is one human experience she doesn't want to die without. ***Written for the Twi Network's Re-Write Contest, tied for 2nd Place.


**Book & Chapter: Eclipse, Chapter 15: Wager**

**Word Count: 2339**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is the chapter where Bella is unwillingly kissed. She also realizes there is one human experience she doesn't want to die without.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***This was written for the Twi Network's Re-Write Contest and tied for 2nd Place*  
**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob just told me he loved me. _

_He said, "I love you Bella."_

_Jacob said I love you and now I am dumbfounded. _

We had been over this time and time again; he was a brother, not a lover.

I wasn't aware how much time had passed as I continued to stare at his face. Judging by his reaction, my face must have shown the utter horror I was experiencing internally after hearing those words.

When Edward left, my world crashed around me and I was thankful Jacob was there to help me pick up the pieces. However, if I had known then it would lead to this I would have jumped off the cliff sooner and saved myself the trouble.

I hated hurting Jacob, but he had to know that I would never reciprocate his feelings. I love Edward, he is my world. Jacob is nothing more than an unofficial little brother.

"I need to go," I stammered as I reached for my bag and stood up.

"No, Bella." He grabbed my arm. "Wait, don't go. Can you honestly tell me you want me to go away and never return? Is that how you feel? Because if it is-" I cut off his rambling.

The truth was that I didn't want Jacob to disappear from my life, I only wanted him to realize the role I had open for him. The role of boyfriend and soulmate were happily filled; the only hole I had left was a friend. I needed Jacob to be my friend. I did feel a pull towards him, but not in the way I felt a pull for Edward.

Even when Edward was gone, I never felt that pull.

"No Jake, but..."

"See, I told you. You feel it too, Bella, how could you not?" His voice portrayed a hope that I knew I had to smash.

"It's not the same," I quickly rebutted. My patience was wearing thin as I was overly tired of having to explain and re-explain myself. It was the same conversation with the same person, the only difference was the setting and day of the week.

"Bella, you can love more than one person at a time. Admit that you love me." His voice was forceful, causing me to cringe. The mere idea of loving him in the same capacity as Edward made my stomach turn.

"Jacob, you're like a brother. I love you like a brother," I sighed.

"Then why do you want me around? Why go through all this?" He waved his hands around frantically, trying to relay the pick up and drop off schedule routine we went through each time I visited. "If you didn't feel more, you wouldn't care enough to fight to see me."

"That is where you're wrong. First off, Edward has never told me I couldn't see you, so there was no fight involved. And secondly, Jacob I love having you as a friend. You need to realize though, you will never be my boyfriend!" My voice raised.

"But Bella..."

"No. Take it or leave it, my friendship is what I offer. I'd appreciate it if you'd hold your tongue. I don't like hurting you, Jake."

Jacob moved his hand underneath my chin, angling it up to meet his, his six foot three inch body towering over my mere five foot four inch figure.

"Take me or leave me, Bella; bad behavior and all."

If I were anyone else but me I would have walked away. I should have walked away to spare him the inevitable heartbreak he'd feel once I was changed.

I sighed. He knew he had won.

He didn't let go of my chin and began holding tighter. Our eyes aligned and I didn't need to be Alice to know what was coming next.

My body went rigid as he crashed his lips into mine. I pushed against his chest, but it was no use.

So I stood there, eyes wide open, arms at my side, and hard as marble. Jacob's tongue continued to try and gain entrance into my mouth as he roughly forced himself against my lips.

I would have assumed my immediate reaction of disgust would have deterred him, but it hadn't appeared to phase him.

Jacob's lips felt as if someone had taken two pieces of rock, smashed my mouth against them, and forced my head back and forth. There was nothing exciting, romantic, or even passionate about this kiss. It was pure torture. The only thing I could focus on was the amount of time it would take me to get home so I could brush my teeth and call Edward.

When Jacob took a step back I was finally able to breathe.

"Are you done?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered, smiling as his eyes began to close. I knew he was about to remember that moment.

I balled my fist up and swung harder than I had ever tried before. I had never wanted to hit someone more than I did now.

As my fist made contact with Jacob's cheek I heard the bone-crushing sound of snaps accompanied by excruciating pain.

"OW!" I yelled and began to hop while shaking my hand out.

"Are you alright?" Jacob immediately rushed to my side, but I used my good hand to push him back.

"Stay away from me," I barked as I continued to jump before the pain began to subside little by little.

"You broke my hand, AH," I yelled at him before turning away to walk home.

"You kissed me back," Jacob stated triumphantly, to which I openly gasped.

"I did not!" I shrieked.

"You did, I felt it," Jacob pushed. "You're going to be thinking about me tonight. I'll think about you while you think about me." The mere thought made me want to gag.

"If I think of you tonight, it'll be in the form of a nightmare," I scoffed.

"Bella, think about it," he pressed. "Think about how easy it could be. You and me, we fit. I could give you everything he can't. A warm body, a life, a family, children. You'd never have to leave anyone behind. I could protect you just as well as your stupid vampire, and Bella, I would never, ever hurt you."

I raised my hand as proof that his statement was false.

"You already have; you kissed me, without my permission. You violated me, Jacob!" I turned to walk away.

It wouldn't take long to get to the border and by then Alice would have already seen that I needed help.

"I'll get my car," Jacob immediately began to fumble for his keys.

"No, I'll walk," I hollered back.

"Bella, just let me drive you home," Jacob insisted.

"Fine," I hissed. "Let's go! I can't wait to tell Edward about this. I hope he dices you up into kibble you stupid, arrogant, self-centered, pushy, MUTT!"

Jacob's eyes widened and I did not even feel the least bit of guilt as I stalked off to his car.

The ride home was uncomfortably silent. I realized I had left my cell phone, so calling Edward was impossible.

When Jacob parked in front of Charlie's house I was beyond pissed and let my feeling be known, "Do any doctors live here?" I barked.

Before I let him answer, I was out of the car and walking towards the doorway when I heard his door shut and footsteps trail behind me.

"Go home, Jacob," I seethed as I pushed through the door.

Charlie was in the kitchen when we walked in.

"Hey Jacob, nice to see you around." He clapped Jacob on the back.

_Would he be so happy to see him if he knew he just tried to force himself on me? _

I picked up the phone immediately and dialed Edward's number.

He answered on the first ring, "Bella?"

"Can you come over and get me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

I could hear an engine starting in the background, "Of course. You left your cell, did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes." My answer was short.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I heard wind howling in the background.

"No, I need to see Carlisle. I might have broken my hand." Again keeping my voice calm.

"How?" I could already hear the accelerator of the Volvo.

"I punched Jacob."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Silence. "Bella, why did you punch him?"

"He kissed me."

I could hear the sound of the accelerator scream against what I assumed was Edward flooring the gas pedal followed by a click.

He'd be here in minutes, I was sure.

"Jacob maybe you should leave?" Charlie suggested after being filled in on why Edward was rushing over here so quickly.

"Nah, I'll stay," Jacob shrugged off Charlie's warning. Arrogant bastard!

"Your funeral," Charlie muttered.

After grabbing an ice pack from the freeze I heard Edward's car door slam shut as I walked out of the house, Jacob not far behind me.

Edward's arm encircled me at barely human speed so he could position himself between where Jacob and I stood.

Charlie walked out, "Now gentlemen, I don't want any fighting."

Silence.

"I can go get my badge..."

"That won't be necessary, Charlie," Edward answered curtly.

"Can I see?" he asked gently. One hand moved the ice pack away from my knuckle while the other ghosted over my skin. His cold skin felt better than the ice pack had, but when I looked up my breathe rapidly escaped my body.

His eyes were focused on my hand as he examined me, but as the moonlight back lit behind his bronze hair he looked breathtaking. When he noticed me staring, he looked up and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair as he feathered a few light kisses on my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I could feel Edward chuckle as an unmistakable growl could be heard from behind us.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," Edward suggested. "It's definitely broken, I just can't tell how bad."

As Edward ushered me towards his car I knew there was an internal battle of minds going on between Edward and Jacob. I had assumed Jacob was reliving unflattering images while Edward's mind worked as the antenna for broadcasting.

Once Charlie was out of earshot Edward turned to face Jacob. "The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because it would hurt Bella." I openly scoffed. He chuckled, but not before turning back to inform me I'd be upset in the morning. I sighed; he may be right, but it didn't mean I couldn't reevaluate in the morning.

"Furthermore, if you ever bring her back damaged I will do more than punch you in your face. I don't care if that means she tripped herself or if a UFO lands on her head, you will always bring her back to me in the same condition as when she left."

"Who said anything about going back?" I huffed.

"And you're wrong. She is mine and I will fight for her. Harder than you can even possibly imagine." The confidence in which Edward spoke sent a tingle down my spine.

Earlier Jacob had spoken about Edward leaving me again. I knew it would never happen.

"Good, it's no fun when the other person forfeits." Yet again, Jacob's arrogance was shining through.

"You have never stood a chance, Jacob." Edward's tone was direct.

"Then let the best _man _win," Jacob declared.

"Sounds about right..._dog_," Edward replied before getting into the car and driving off.

Edward used one hand to drive while maintaining contact with my bum hand with the other.  
"How are you?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Infuriated, angry, mad, disgusted. I could go on."

He chuckled, but not before clarifying he meant my hand. I shrugged. Between the heat my body felt when I was near him and the cold touch to my injury, I was in my own happy place mentally.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage when Edward parked his car.

Emmett took one look at my hand and started laughing.

"What did you do now, Bella?" Emmett got out while laughing.

"I broke my hand." I shrugged. "I punched a werewolf," I tacked onto the end.

"Bad ass. You're gonna be one hell of a newborn, Bella."

Rosalie made a side comment about Jasper winning, which caused Emmett to glare at her. Apparently there were bets going on as to how many humans I would kill in my first year. I knew Jasper was betting high just to make himself feel better, but it was still a little unsettling.

"It's a break alright," Carlisle's doctor voice in full force.

"How bad?" I asked.

"If you promise to use a brace we'll do that, otherwise a cast."

I jumped at the idea of a brace. While Carlisle spent his time fixing my hand I allowed my mind to drift.

Everyone was so sure I would spend my first year as a vampire hunting down any human I could find, but I knew Edward would never allow me to do anything I'd end up regretting.

As I stared into at his face, I didn't see a vampire, but the man I loved.

_Would that change? Could that change? _

Edward had spent so much time asking me if there were any other human experiences I'd want before the change, but up until then I couldn't think of any.

That night as he tucked me into bed, with my head on my chest I realized how wrong Jacob was earlier. I would no be dreaming of him tonight, but of the one human experience I did want before my change.

_Now it would come down to convincing Edward. _


End file.
